


what did you do with my heart?

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, mentions of Dukeceit, mentions of current Logicality, mentions of prior Analogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Virgil misses his ex, but knows there's something better for him with Roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067366
Kudos: 28





	what did you do with my heart?

Virgil was sitting up in bed, scrolling through instagram, when he saw it. He had blocked Logan back when they broke up, but Patton was still a friend. 

So to see a picture of the two of them snuggled together on his feed? He broke. He _thought_ that he was over it. It had been six months, almost to the day, since they officially ended their relationship. He had moved on, probably, and didn't spare many thoughts about the overly logical man. He was more confident, all things considering. 

So why did this… unsettle him so much? Why did the tears start streaming down his face when he saw anything about or from Logan?

They _had_ been together for a very long time, since high school. But they'd grown up in different ways, and the lives they led didn’t fit together as neatly as they'd have liked them to. So, they did the smart thing. They split up. 

It broke Virgil’s heart to leave Logan’s apartment that day. He knew it was for the best. But for weeks afterwards, he was still unsure. 

Logan seemed to cope pretty well, diving into his work, spending time with Patton and Janus. The pictures of them going ice skating still sat at the back of Virgil’s mind. But he never expected that this would happen. 

Virgil spent more time with Roman and Remus, but still felt… lonely. It didn't help that he had been crushing on Roman since long before he had broken up with Logan. But Roman was his best friend and he couldn't lose him. He wasn't _ready_. Being with someone for so long isn't conducive to jumping into another relationship. 

And yet. Logan seemed to have no problem getting with Patton. Was Virgil just… placing himself in a bad spot because he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings? 

But _his_ feelings had gotten hurt. His heart was still breaking. Maybe for once he needed to do the selfish thing, move on, and tell Roman how he felt. 

\---

After showering, Virgil went into the living room of the house to find Remus and Roman sitting on the couch, chatting quietly. But when they saw him, their voices faded out and they gave him nervous glances.

“Morning, Virge,” Remus gave a small smile, the tips of his mustache moving with his cheeks. Virgil waved weakly, eyes down. “You okay, buddy?”

“I… yeah. I’m okay,” He responded, voice soft. “I’m gonna make some tea.” He went into the kitchen, filling and then turning on the electric kettle. As he prepared the tea bags, he sighed, mind drifting.

Remus and Roman were kind enough to rent him the spare room in their house when he and Logan broke up. He didn’t have many things, and anything that he and Logan shared, he left. Over the past few months, he had tried to build up his own collection of things. 

He heard footsteps behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Roman leaning against the wall, a serious look on his face.

“Hey, Ro,” was all that Virgil could say before turning his focus back to the kettle. 

“You sure you’re alright?” The taller man asked. If Virgil was looking at him, he’d see him run a hand through his hair, eyes full of worry. “I’m just asking, because there’s something that you should know–”

“Yeah, I know. I saw.” Virgil’s voice was flat. He turned off the kettle and poured the water into his mug. “Patton and Logan are together.” He said, his voice quiet and resigned. “He’s moved on, it’s fine. It’s been six months.”

“Virge, it’s okay to… not _be okay_ .” Roman said, stepping closer to Virgil, who finally turned back around to look at him. “You two were together for… a long time. Six months isn’t always enough to… move on.” Virgil kept his gaze down, his purple fringe covering his eyes. “If you’re not okay, it’s _okay_.”

“I…” Virgil sighed, hoping that Roman couldn’t see the tears returning to his eyes. “I thought I was okay. I _was_ okay, until I saw it. But… the truth is… I don’t know if I am… okay.” Roman pulled him into a hug, and then he started sobbing, gripping onto the shirt of the muscular man tightly, tears staining the red shirt.

Roman let him cry into him as long as he needed to, and then Virgil stepped back, wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve.

“You wanna watch Nightmare Before Christmas?” Roman asked. “Remus is going to go see Janus, so it’ll just be… us.” Virgil only nodded, picking up his mug of tea. The two went into the now vacant living room and sat on the couch. Roman pulled up the film and started it.

The musical man sang along loudly to all of the songs, but when it got to Sally’s Song, he was strangely quiet. Virgil glanced over at him, noticing the almost sad look in his eyes, and then sat his mug down on the coffee table.

“Ro…” He said, reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I always feel bad for Sally during this part. She loves Jack _so_ much, but she’s convinced herself that he will never notice her feelings, and that they’ll never end up together,” He responded, fingers twisting together. “He means so much to her.”

“Yeah, but…” Virgil sighed. “They _do_ end up together. He figures it out. Ro, they’re… _simply meant to be_.” He took a deep breath, scooting closer to the other man. “Everything turns out alright.”

“Real life isn’t that way,” Roman muttered. “Have you ever… cared for someone _so_ much that you just… can’t handle it? But you know that you’ll never mean the same thing to them?”

“...sort of,” Virgil responded. “I think, sometimes… if you’re not sure if they know, then you need to tell them. Even if it could… ruin a friendship. It’s better to put it out there, I think.”

“Maybe,” Roman sighed. He glanced over at Virgil, then took a deep breath. “Virgil, I–”

“Roman, I–” His voice overlapped with the other’s.

“No, you go ahead.”

“Uh, you first, Ro.”

“Are you sure?”

“...y… yeah.”

Roman took another deep breath. “Virgil, I… I _like_ you. I have for a long time, even back when I… shouldn’t have. And I hate… seeing you sad. I’m… sorry.”

“...Roman…” Virgil started, then hesitated. “I… I’m in love with you.”

“...what?”

“uh, um, well, you see, I–”

Roman didn’t let him finish. He crashed their lips together, fingers flying up to tangle themselves in the purple hair. Virgil scooted closer, his fingers grabbing the red shirt again, pulling him as close as possible. 

Virgil smiled, pulling away. Roman nuzzled their foreheads together, his breathing deep. “I’ve liked you for a long time, Roman… even before… and I felt guilty. I… I wasn’t sure if I was ready to move on. Until today.”

“I’m glad you’re ready,” Roman murmured softly. “You were worth the wait.”


End file.
